


Mr. Tamborine Man

by Spooky66



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mr. Tamborine Man, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Songfic requested by @conversationinthehallway on Tumblr hopefully I did this legendary song justice! (Note that it has not been bettaed and I am so bad at grammar!) Thank you for the prompt!





	

Hey, Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me

I’m not sleepy and there ain’t no place I’m going to

Hey, Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me

In the jingle jangle morning I’ll come following you

Though I know that evenings empire has returned into sand

Vanished from my hand

Left me blindly here to stand but still not sleeping

My weariness amazes me, I’m branded on my feet

I have no one to meet

And the ancient empty street’s too dead for dreaming  
_____________________________________________________

Fox stared at the poster of Carrie Fisher on his ceiling and imagined that he was in a galaxy far far away. The days dragged on and he wondered how long he could live with all of the pain he held. If he was this tired at 16 how tired would he be at 30?  
Seep had never been a problem before Sam disappeared but since she’d been gone the nights were long and drawn out.  
During these long hours his mind went to places far away. He cast himself in the role of hero in the stories he saw in TV, movies, and comic books.  
He was Batman, filled with loss but able to save the world.  
He was Luke Skywalker, a man with no past destined for a great future.  
He was The Doctor, a traveler with no real home.  
As he closed his eyes praying for sleep he imagined himself, though, not saving the world but just saving his sister.  
____________________________________________________

Take me on a trip upon your magic swirling ship

My senses have been stripped

My hands can’t feel to grip

My toes too numb to step

Wait only for my boot heels to be wandering

I’m ready to go anywhere, I’m ready for to fade

Into my own parade

Cast your dancing spell my way, I promise to go under it  
___________________________________________________

He threw himself into his studies in England. Mulder spent his time reading, doing homework, or watching porn. He didn’t take much time to enjoy the country for most of his time there that is until he met Phoebe. There was something about her that made him stupid. He’d always given women too much power over him but this was new. It was like she’d sensed it in him. After he caught her cheating the first time she told him it would never happen again and he believed her because he wanted to. Mulder believed himself in love with her and would think that the road to love is never an easy one. Whether he was really in love or not she most definitely was not in love with him.  
The second time was near graduation and Mulder took it as a sign that they were not meant to be. His heart was broken. He’d picked out a ring but was happy that he had waited to buy it. He had thought she was the love of his life.  
For the remainder of the semester his sex life took a dip and he went back to the faceless women who couldn’t break his heart.  
__________________________________________________

Though you might hear laughing, spinning, swinging madly through the sun

It’s not aimed at anyone

It’s just escaping on the run

And but for the sky there are no fences facing

And if you hear vague traces of skipping reels of rhyme

To your tambourine in time

It’s just a ragged clown behind

I wouldn’t pay it any mind

It’s just a shadow you’re seeing that he’s chasing  
______________________________________________

The FBI recruited him not long out of Oxford. It was a surprise to say the least. At that point in time Mulder had no direction. He had considered getting a masters or writing but really he had no idea what he wanted to do. When the FBI asked him to join their ranks though, it seemed like an opportunity too good to pass up.  
It turned out that Mulder was an excellent profiler. He could get into the head of almost any kind of killer and be able to find motive and means in a second. The problem was that at times it was hard to escape the minds that he entered. Sleep had always alluded him but in the VCU he couldn’t sleep because of the nightmares that plagued him.  
Salvation came in the form of Diana Fowley and the X Files. Diana was very different that Phoebe. Diana was calm and collected. She was classy and held authority and Mulder followed after her like a puppy.  
With Phoebe things had been passionate and wild but with Diana it was adventure and exploration. Every day they found new amazing discoveries. She was there when he was hypnotized and found out the truth about Samantha. She was there when the X files became its own unit. But after a time Mulder began to wonder if he truly loved her or if he just loved what was associated with her. There was attraction, of course, but was that enough?  
It turned out that attraction and history were not enough for Diana. She left for Europe after a quick goodbye and broke Mulder’s heart. Once again Mulder found himself alone dealing with the daemons of the past, present, and future.  
_____________________________________________

Take me disappearing through the smoke rings of my mind

Down the foggy ruins of time

Far past the frozen leaves

The haunted frightened trees

Out to the windy bench

Far from the twisted reach of crazy sorrow  
___________________________________________

Life as ‘spooky’ Mulder was solitary and that was how Mulder liked it. He didn’t trust anyone and he was still licking the wounds that Diana had inflicted on him. He lost himself in the files that were filled with hints and clues as to his sister’s whereabouts. Mulder was sure that if he worked long and hard enough and knew each file by heart that he would find her.

So he memorized all of the files and even with a photographic memory it was an undertaking. They told him he was getting a new partner after he got back from a trip to North Dakoda where he was researching a certain Native American folk tale.

Her name was Dana Scully and she was recruited out of med school for the FBI. Mulder had to admit that her background was impressive for someone so young. Despite this he knew she was a mole. They wanted her in the X files to disprove them and he would not allow that. Mulder knew that he would have to drive her away and he felt up for the job. After all he just had to be himself, it seemed to work on everyone else.

He read her thesis and for a moment forgot that she was a plant. For a moment she was just a fascinating woman who theorized about time travel. He tried to picture her in his mind but came up blank. Mulder was thirsty for a conversation with the woman who had written that paper. He found after a day that he had memorized her entire paper and he wondered if that made him more ‘spooky’ or just creepy.

She defied expectations, of course. The small red head with bad fashion taste walked into his life, planted her feet, and refused to leave and Mulder knew he was in trouble. He fell for her so easily and so hard that it scared him. So he locked the feelings deep down where no one could touch them, not even her.  
__________________________________________

Yes, to dance beneath the diamond sky

With one hand waving free

Silhouetted by the sea

Circled by the circus sands

With all memory and fate

Driven deep beneath the waves

Let me forget about today until tomorrow  
__________________________________________

Her kisses were like a drug to him. After his first hit he knew that he would never willingly kiss any other lips. Her body fit against his so well that he wondered if they were truly meant to be together. Mulder cursed the time that he’d wasted not loving her but he knew they had forever.  
The past few days had scared him as she showed signs of sickness but it didn’t appear to be cancer. Mulder wondered if she was sick from stress and as they lay curled up together he told her his thoughts on the future. A future without the X files.  
Mulder had secretly wondered if they might slow down after they finished with the case in Oregon. It had all brought back so many memories and he held her tighter thanking whatever was out there that he still had time with her.  
She fell asleep in his arms as he whispered words of love to her and for his part Mulder got a good night sleep knowing that she was next to him.


End file.
